His Letter and Mementos
by mae2551
Summary: They were perfect for each other. They knew it. Everyone knew it. They loved each other. As long as love was there, they could face anything. But if you take them apart, they'll be broken beyond repair. So, why did they feel so far apart? It's because the barrier of life and death was between them, the wind silently whispered. Sequel to His Death.
1. Reactions

Annabeth held Percy's body, crying silently. She tried to stop her tears, after all it was Percy's last wish, wasn't it?

_Don't cry._

The words echoed in her head. Annabeth couldn't help thinking that this was her fault. She let her pride get the best of her. She faced the Minotaur, thinking that she could take the monster easily. If it wasn't for Percy, Annabeth would have died. And she should have.

"So, who'll be the one to tell the two camps?" Thalia's voice was shaky. Annabeth couldn't blame her. She just lost Percy, whom she treated as her little brother.

"I will." Nico said quietly. "It was my fault. I should have told you guys where the Roman Camp was. I shouldn't have searched for the Doors of Death alone."

"It wasn't your fault. No one here is at fault. Got that?" Jason fiercely said. He just couldn't believe it. His best friend...was dead.

Everyone nodded, afraid that if they said anything, they would break down. Percy was their base. Imagine a mountain without it's base. It'll crumble, and not be able to survive on it's own. That was what they felt like.

"We-we should probably get back to the camps, tell them what happened and-" Frank gulped. "Give P-Percy the proper rites."

"No. Percy is too special to be burned in just a shroud." Hazel adamantly refused.

"You're right. He should be given a place in Olympus, where-" Piper stopped in mid-sentence. Instead she buried her face into Jason's chest, where he hugged her protectively.

"Where we could visit his grave, you mean." Leo quietly said. The Fates hated Percy and Leo. They both had lost someone in their lives, though Percy had lost more than one. It was Leo's second time losing someone close to him. The first was his mother, Esperanza.

"Never got to teach the kid martial arts." Coach Hedge whispered, wiping something off his eye. Hedge Talk translation: I miss the kid.

"Frank, Jason," Thalia said it so quietly that everyone had to lean in to hear her. "Take Percy on the boat and let's go."

"Wait." Hazel called out when the said boys started to lift up Percy's body. "I-I can make him a coffin right here. He deserves to have one, after all he's done."

She looked to Annabeth for permission and she nodded. Hazel took a deep breath and raised her hand. A glass coffin rose out of the ground. In it were soft white, fabric.

Frank heaved Percy down gently on the silk fabric. Nico brought out a sea-green cloth, decorated with Percy's adventures. "I was going to give this to him after the war." Nico said.

Annabeth took the cloth and draped it over Perc's body. She took his sword, Riptide, and laid it down next to him. Annabeth gave Percy a last kiss, feeling his cold lips, and whispered. "Wait for me in Elysium, Seaweed Brain."

She nodded at Frank and Jason. They started carrying the coffin back to the Argo II, with the others following.

* * *

"PERCY!" Katie rushed to her cousin. (Poseidon and Demeter are siblings, remember?)

"It-it can't be true!" Chiron galloped over to them, mourning for his favorite student.

"But, Percy-" Travis started.

"Is so kick-ass!" Connor finished.

"He knew it would happen. He told me so, but I didn't believe it." Grover whispered, hugging Juniper, who was crying.

Rachel just bowed her head, ashamed that she didn't see this coming. What kind of oracle was she?

"I'm afraid it's true, guys. He's..gone." Annabeth smiled sadly at them.

* * *

The rites would be performed at Olympus. All the gods were present, including Hades and Hestia. Anyone who knew Percy also came.

Everything that was said during the ceremony said one message: That Percy was a great hero.

Sure, that was true, but what about the _real_ Percy? The Percy who had faults? Annabeth certainly didn't pick up that message from anyone except for the rest of the Seven, Thalia, Nico, and the Stoll twins.

"Percy Jackson. What can I say about him? Well, let's see: He knocked me out during a fight, smarter than he looks, and pretty goofy." That was Jason.

"He was nice, though he could have been smarter. I remember how he tripped over his own feet and was sent tumbling to the edge of the Argo II!" Good old Piper.

"He was pretty epic with his face expressions! Whenever he got scared, he would do this face, and whenever Annabeth kissed him, he had this face on, and..." Silly Leo, though Annabeth can't help blushing when Leo mentioned that she kissed Percy.

"I remember the time when he thought that the Feast of Fortuna was a feast for tuna! Though he's smarter than he lets on. Who could tell? Looks deceive you, right?" Hazel.

"The first time that I thought that Percy would say fun wasn't near a hundred mile radius to the reality. The first time he said that, I nearly went 'dafuq' on him. I mean, you call fighting two entire legions _FUN?" _Frank sure knew how to tell a story.

"You know the term 'slept like Nico'? That means slept like a zombie. Nico and Perce are alike in more ways than black hair. Well, actually, I have black hair, too, but, whatever, back to the story. I was the one assigned to wake him up on this fateful camp morning. Did you ever see his room? I hope you don't! It looks- and smells -a million time worse than a pigsty!" Thalia's punk way of talking would never change.

"Ignore Thalia's comment earlier about sleeping like me. Anyways, Percy is _definitely_ not a morning person! When I knocked on his door, three o' clock in the morning, he went all DRACULA on me! You know, RARRRRR! Needless to say, I stayed away from his cabin in the mornings." Nico was still the Mythomagic-loving kid.

"Perce was this awesome guy who played pranks with us all the time. Never knew he was such a mastermind at creating legendary pranks! Did you know that he came up with smearing hellhound dung on the Ares' cabin? Oops, shouldn't have said that! Gotta run!" That was the mischievous Stoll twins.

At last it was her turn. "Did anyone know that my firs words to him were 'You drool when you sleep'? Yeah, I did say that. Did I mention that he walked on his own funeral once? You wouldn't believe the time when he tried to dance jazz! Fell over on his two left feet!" The list of embarrassing things that happened to Percy goes on and on, but Annabeth chose about ten of it.

When she finished, Jason stood on her she spoke. "So, uh. Percy left us a letter just before he, erm, he went to someplace else. Since the honor of reading the letter should go to Poseidon, since he is the father." He stepped back and held out the letter to Poseidon.

The sea go shrunk down to human size and accepted the letter from Jason. Taking a deep breath, he opened it, and a CD (compact disk) and a short note fell out.

He picked the the disk and the note. Poseidon read it aloud:

_Hey, it's Percy here!_ _If you're reading this, then I must be dead already. I know you guys are expecting a letter, but you should know that I'm too lazy, especially you, Wise Girl! Anyway, if you watch the video I made, you'll get some answers. And remember, I don't want you mourning over my dead body. It's like you're mourning an empty shell. Love you all, Percy/Kelp Head/Seaweed Brain/Prissy/Peter Johnson (AUGGH! The nicknames are just too many! NICKNAME APOCALYPSE!)_

Everyone smiled or grinned at the end. It was just like Percy to make a supposed heartfelt note into a comical one.

"Let's watch the video, then." Athena took the the disk, and sent it flying into the air, only for it to dissolve into a sort of IM .

On it, blue letters formed itself on the white background. It read '_Percy Jackson made this!_'

Everyone snorted. If it wasn't for that, they would have said that Percy made someone else do it. The animations on the screen were sort of funny. A stick boy with sea-green eyes, and black hair was chasing a stick girl with blonde hair and gray eyes._ Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl, _it was hastily scribbled in messy handwriting and blue crayon.

Another stick boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes was posing like Superman in the air, dragging a girl with brown hair and multi-colored eyes with him._ Superman and Kaleidoscope._

An illustration showed a stick boy with dark hair and eyes morphing into an elephant. A stick girl with curly brown hair and gold eyes stood by, clapping her hands excitedly. _Silly Chinese-Canadian Baby Man and Grandma Hazel._

There was a stick figure with half a human body, and the other half, as Percy pointed out with arrows, _donkey legs_, who waved his arms around. _A donkey who can outshout "WAR!" with Ares.__  
_

A stick boy with black hair and eyes looked suspiciously emo. He lay on the ground, snoring, if the _zzzzzzzzzzzz's_ were anything to go by.

A stick girl with black hair spiked up in every direction, and electric blue eyes, aimed an arrow at Leo's butt. _The Kick-Ass Hunter_.

In the middle-bottom of the screen was a stick boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes. His hands were on fire and the fire arched upwards. A speech bubble was placed above Leo's head, saying: _GO, TEAM LEO! I'm Leo Valdez, and I'm flaming on! And, no, Piper, I'm not a repair boy!_

Everyone laughed, while the drawn persons had their jaws to the ground.

"Percy could draw?!" Thalia said disbelievingly.

"Why am I snoring?" Nico exclaimed.

"Superman?! Really?!" Jason protested.

"It's not donkey legs! WAR!" Coach Hedge shouted.

"Silly Chinese-Canadian Baby Man?" Frank weakly questioned.

"Grandma Hazel?" Hazel sighed in exasperation.

Suddenly, the screen started to change again.

"Well, we can't do anything about it, might as well get over whatever Kelp Head made." Thalia groaned in resignation.

**Ok, I think this is getting too long, so I'll stop it right here. Next chapter will be another long one. But, as long as you review, it'll lessen the pain in my fingers! Please? :D**


	2. Grover

**Hey there! This is dedicated to _Savannah Silverstone_ and _The Favorite of the Gods. _It was nice chatting with you guys! Oh, and about the IM-like screen, it stops whenever someone's attention is diverted from it.**

_Suddenly, the screen started to change again._

* * *

It showed a picture of Percy standing at Half-Blood Hill, the camp visible behind him. It looked like it was taken before Hera made the exchange.

A voice was suddenly heard. _"Hey, guys! Percy here!" _Everybody jumped.

_"Bet you didn't expect that, didn't you?"_ The voice sheepishly laughed. _"According to what Thalia says - _said_ - to me, I'm louder than a roaring lion tromping through branches."_

Hermes and the Stolls' laughed. "Good one, Thalia!" Travis high-fived her, while Connor fist-bumped her.

_"That means loud, right?"_

Half the screen showed a bruised and battered Percy, while the other side showed an angry lion.

Some of the demigods (especially the Stolls, and Leo) , Hermes, and Apollo ROFLed, while the rest of the gods and their children just chuckled.

Poseidon, though, was guffawing, slapping the armrests of his throne.

Athena stared at him as if he was crazy. Which he was, in Athena's opinion, anyway.

Annabeth shook her head, a tiny smile on her face. "Same old, clueless Seaweed Brain." She murmured.

_"_Anyway! _Back to business! About this letter, I mean."_ Everyone calmed down quickly. Whatever this letter was, they wanted to hear it.

_"THE RULES!" _Percy sang in a sing-song voice. _"You know, I just love making rules, which is pretty ironic, since I hate them. Very much so."_

Zeus perked up when he heard the part about rules. Was it a coincidence that Percy's next words were aimed towards him?

_"But don't worry, I'm not like those drama-queens who make the rules and break it themselves. Or...make other people bow, saying, "BEHOLD! I AM THE INCREDIBLY STUPID DRAMA-QUEEN OF THE GODS! BOW BEFORE ME! I HAVE A BIGGER EGO THAN YOUUUUUUUUU!"_

The next picture showed Percy kneeling to Zeus' throne, in sideways view. He looked about twelve years old in this picture. It seemed that he was trying to hold back rolling his eyes at Zeus. The King of the Gods was caught in a very funny situation.

He, at that moment, looked at the camera, but his eyelids were closed. His nostrils were wide open. Zeus' mouth was wide open, as well, and his tongue stuck out at the side of his mouth.

Everybody was pretty much ROFLing. Except for Zeus, of course. He just slumped in his seat and covered his face. "To Hades, Percy Jackson, to Hades."

_"Back to the subject. There will be a paragraph for each person that I will include in this letter. And, Annabeth?"_

The daughter of Athena snapped into attention.

_"You know that box I gave to you? The one that I told you not to open? Keep it safe, okay? Open it in private._"

Annabeth nodded involuntarily, her hand drifting to her jeans pocket, where she always kept it.

_"First is...Grover. G-man. You were my first, real friend. Not to mention that you introduced me into the world of Greek myths. In every quest that I went to, you were there with me. I hope you live a long and happy life with Juniper. Hopefully, you'll have babies, though it's a bit early for that."_

While Percy was saying his message to Grover, five pictures had flashed through the screen.

The first was taken when Percy was in Yancy Academy. Grover was clearly terrified. The reason? A _bunny_ was beside him on a bench. A _bunny_. The picture was tilted, so it was safe to assume that the photographer, probably Percy, was laughing.

The second was when Percy had an arm slung around Grover's shoulders, and was limping. He was limping because when they were sparring, Clarisse kicked his ankle to put him off balance.

The third picture showed Percy pouring _an awful lot_ of water on Grover's head. The satyr had been caught by surprise, spluttering.

The fourth was a result of the third photo. A soaking wet Grover was chasing a laughing Percy around camp.

The fifth photo was when the camp held a water balloon fight. The camera was focused on two figures who were slightly apart from the group of campers. The figures were Percy and Grover. Percy was shooting water balloons left and right, while Grover shielded himself with his arms. It didn't do him much help, though.

Grover sobbed quietly throughout the message. His empathy link with Percy had been broken leaving him in a state of depression.

_"Again, thanks, Grover. You are one of the best persons in the whole world. Hear that? Don't ever forget it. And I'm not really gone. I'll always be there when you need me._

**So, who's gonna be in the next chapter? Rachel? Nico? Juniper? The Stolls? Clarisse? Or someone else? Review your votes, and don't bother voting for Annabeth 'cause I'm saving the best for last.**


	3. Tyson and Mrs O' Leary

"_So, I guess Tyson's next, huh? So, big guy, what's going on between you and Ella? I know you like her, uh-huh, yes, you do!"_ Percy's voice was teasing.

Despite himself, Tyson blushed. "Harpy's pretty." He mumbled. It didn't do Tyson much help, though, he was always a loud speaker.

_"I'm gonna show you a memory. A favor from Iris. It always made me laugh, thinking back on it. Remember?"_

The screen changed to a memory of Percy's. Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo, and Jason were surprised. Surely, Percy couldn't be _that _scrawny.

_"You are okay?" Screen-Tyson asked. "Not eaten by monsters?"_

_"Not even a little bit." Screen-Percy showed him that he still had both arms and both legs, and Tyson clapped happily._

_"Yay!" he said. "Now we can eat peanut butter sandwiches and ride fish ponies! We can fight monsters and see Annabeth and make things go BOOM!"_

_Screen-Percy gulped. _I hope that Tyson didn't mean all at the same time.

_"Absolutely, big guy, absolutely. We'll have a lot of fun this summer._

_"I nearly pissed my pants! Make things go boom-Good one, Ty!"_ Percy sounded happy.

_"Um, yeah. I have to go now, Tyson. Take care, lil' bro!"_

Tyson sniffed, "Brother will not make things go BOOM! with me anymore."

Sally patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Tyson, there's still Annabeth."

"B-but she not be able to clean tear-flooded cabin."

"You managed to flood a cabin with your tears." Sally repeated disbelievingly.

"Yep."

_"I know this is gonna sound stupid and all, but this dedicated to Mrs. O' Leary. Got a problem with that, punk?"_ In the last part, Percy imitated Clarisse' voice. Surprisingly, he did pretty well.

Clarisse half-heartedly glared at Percy's coffin. _I won't admit it, but, I'm gonna miss the scrawny kid. I mean, who else is stupid enough to challenge me to a fight?_

_"Mrs. O' Leary was just...awesome. Cool. Amazing. Terrific. Catch my drift? Jeez, I'm sure going to miss even her slobber baths! Though, Nico would say otherwise. I mean,_ "Seriously, Perce. You get covered in dog drool, and you enjoy it?!" _"_ This time, Percy imitated Nico.

"Well, yeah! I mean, who would like slimy, gooey stuff all over them!" Nico exclaimed, rubbing Mrs. O' Leary's head. The dog's tail thumped against the floor, knocking Jason off his seat.

"Come on, doggie." Jason glared at Mrs. O' Leary. "I'm not a blonde superman!"

Nico stifled a laugh. "Well, according to Percy's drawing, you _are_ a blonde superman."

"Just shut up." 'Superman' groaned, putting his head in his hands, muffling his voice. "Just shut up, Emo Zombie."

"HEY!"

_"Mrs. O' Leary, if you're there, thanks for everything. Give Nico one of your baths, will you? This is goodbye."_

Mrs. O' Leary howled mournfully before slobbering all over Nico.

"LITTLE HELP HERE!"


	4. Julia

_"So, Julia._"

The little girl's eyes lit up at being mentioned. She didn't really think her idol, Percy Jackson, would even notice her. Why would he? She's just a legacy, didn't even have any powers.

Hazel and Frank exchanged looks. They remembered her. Remembered Julia, who wanted to be just like Percy.

_"You didn't really think that I'm going to forget you, did you? And Frank, she liked me better! She wanted to be Percy Jackson, not Frank Zhang! Serves you right for calling me a goofy idiot. Which, I admit that I am, but that doesn't mean that you could call me that!"_

Another memory flashed on the screen. This time, it was in a senate meeting. Screen-Percy was doing all sorts of funny things. Sticking his tongue out, crossing his eyes, doing a crazy little dance, you name it. He was ADHD, how could I forget that? Silly me.

In the right, screen-Hazel was giggling, hiding her mouth with her hand. It seemed that she was holding back. The dam broke when Percy screamed that Frank was a _silly Chinese-Canadian baby-man_!

To the left side, screen-Frank was rolling his eyes. His eyes widened when screen-Percy called him something that should never be mentioned in front of him. Never. NEVAH. Screen-Frank began his assault in Percy. Screen-Frank tackled him, and began to tickle him.

"THAT WILL BE NEVAH MENTIONED IN MAH PRESENCE! NEVAH! YA HEAR?!"

When screen-Frank finally stopped, and screen-Percy gasped for air, it was deathly quiet. They both glanced at screen-Hazel, who pointed to the front.

Everybody, and I mean _everybody_ was staring at them. Then, screen-Octavian spoke coldly to them.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves, Jackson? Zhang? Levesque?"

Screen-Frank and screen-Hazel stared at each other, speechless. Screen-Percy, then, brightly piped up.

"They don't, but I do. Lots, actually. I'm ADHD, and Octavian sounds like Octapus, and he looks like a sock puppet, too. Reyna wants to kill me, but that's okay. Everybody wants to kill me at some point, it's natural and usual, and when does someone doesn't want to kill me? Ooh, is that a sparrow? I want a blue cherry coke!"

He said all of it in one breath, while jumping up and down.

"Percy. May I remind you that you are now a praetor, not some foolish idiot." Screen-Reyna growled.

"Oh, can I be both? 'Cause I am an idiot and a praetor at the same time! Isn't that fun? Did I mention that I ate twenty blue chocolate bars and drank twenty blue cherry cokes earlier? Why can't I stay still? 'Cause I'm ADHD, that's why! Can I have my blue cherry coke now?" He said it all in one breath again, slamming his shoe (which he had taken off somewhere in his rant) against the leg of his chair.

Screen-Hazel and screen-Frank face-palmed. That's why he bounced off the walls of his bedroom like a ping-pong ball.

Screen-Reyna stomped over to screen-Percy. She grabbed his ear, and whispered. "Jackson. We are going to have a talk about eating sweets."

"D'ya mean _the talk?_ Or d'ya mean something else, like cookies, and stuff?" Reyna began to drag his ear towards the interrogation room.

"Ow, that hurt, Rey-rey! Why do I see things upside down? Is this normal or something? Why aren't ya answering? I guess I'll just tell you what's on my mind. Did you know that dolphins can breathe underwater and..." Screen-Percy's voice faded away.

Screen-Julia stared after them. "I feel _so_ sorry for Mr. Percy."

Memory end.

Everybody just stared at the screen. Percy was just...seriously ADHD. And that was to put it mildly.

_"Julia, remember that it isn't always fun to be Percy Jackson. But, I'm glad you chose me instead of that baby-man over there. I want you to kick Mr. Baby-Man in his crotch. That's a good girl, Julia. Remember Percy Jackson. And know that I thought of you like a little sister. Take care and...goodbye._"

Julia began to cry. Frank, on the other hand, was relieved 'cause Julia wouldn't kick his nuts. He was so busy being relieved that he didn't notice that Julia crept up in front of him.

The others stifled their laughs. Oh, this was gonna be pure gold. The Stolls had their video cameras out, and was recording them.

Julia looked up to him innocently with big eyes. "This is for Mr. Percy." With a little battle cry, she kicked his private parts, where the sun don't shine.

"OH, GODS. PERSEUS JACKSON! YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY, BIG TIME, WHEN I GET THERE IN THE UNDERWORLD!"

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in awhile, and I hope this will make up for it. And I was going to do Rachel, but decided against it, and chose a hardly noticed character instead.**

**I want you to review what you think, and the minor character. And thanks for reading!**

**vvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvv**

**vvvv**

**vv**


	5. Katie and A Sudden Appearance

_"Hey there, Katie-Kat! How's my sister doing?"_

Katie rolled her eyes at the nickname, but was pleased when Percy called her his sister. She fingered her bracelet, which was given to her by Percy, whom she had fondly nicknamed _Goldfish._

The bracelet was fit for the daughter of Demeter. The chain was gold, complimenting her wheat-gold hair. On it, hung a rose, a wheat-stalk, a shell, and a goldfish, thus, renaming him Goldfish. She couldn't call him Shelly, or Stalky, or Rosey, or any other weird, girly names, could she?

_"So, um, Wheaty."_

Everybody sighed at Percy and his corny nicknames.

_"This is probably gonna get awkward. I definitely don't want to get whacked in the head for dying. And MOST definitely NOT by a violent daughter of Demeter!"_

Katie laughed, surprising the Stolls.

"Why are you laughing?" Travis asked disbelievingly.

"You usually get all Chuck-Norrisy and beat the hell out of that person whenever he calls you the V word!" Connor added.

"'Cause he's Percy." She simply said.

_"Believe me when I say this, but, I'm gonna miss you Katie Gardner. And your Wheaty side, as well. Travis, take care of my sis. The same goes for you, too, Connor. If you don't..."_ The threat was left hanging in the air as Travis gulped and squeezed Katie's hand.

"You're not gonna let him beat us up, are you?"

"No promises." Katie smiled slightly. Even in death, Percy could always make the Stolls pee in their pants.

_"That aside, I..uh...Katie, take care of the Stolls. You know the drill. Whack, smack, kick." _

The said violent girl smirked. "You know I do, Fishie."

Both Stolls gulped as they began to inch away slowly.

_"Katie, I'll meet you again, okay? Don't worry, I'm gonna be fine. I'll watch over you and stuff. And..."_ Percy's voice got choked with emotion. _"I'll take care of you. Goodb-...goodbye._"

Katie leaned into Travis' chest heavily. Travis understood that Katie was going through a hard time, and began to stroke her hair.

A strong wind blew in the room. It smelt of freshly baked cookies, and salt-water.

Hades', Hazel's and Nico's eyes widened in realization.

"Percy..." Nico whispered.

"What is it, Nico?" Annabeth wiped her eyes with her hand.

"Hazel?" Frank touched Hazel's shoulder.

"He's here." Hazel whispered, eerily like Nico.

"What? Who's here?" Zeus boomed.

Hades smiled sadly from his temporary obsidian throne. "Our savior and friend. Perseus Jackson. His spirit is here."

**I'm not sure if that's a cliffie or something...Eh, who cares? You're just gonna be on the edge, waiting for the next chapter...Who am I kidding? Of course, it's a cliffie! **

**And I'm not gonna update 'till I have at least twenty more reviews. Come on guys, show me that you care.**


	6. ATTENTION

**This is obviously not an update. This is just regarding changes in some of my stories.**

* * *

**_Going to Hogwarts the Seaweed Brain Way_**

For the most part, I honestly don't know where I'm going with this, and...I have simply lost motivation and ideas.

So, this is basically PUT UP FOR ADOPTION. If anyone wants to adopt this story, just PM me, and I'll see what I can do.

* * *

_**Percy's Past**_

Like the earlier story, I don't have any motivation left, either, but I still have the basic plot. I just don't feel like writing long multi-chaptered stories right now, and I know I can do better. I'll delete this story sometime soon, and hopefully be able to post this again.

NO USING THIS STORY LINE, PLEASE.

* * *

_**Not-a-Date With My Best Friend**_

This story is now completed. And I deleted the second chapter. Sorry for making you guys wait for nothing. I feel really guilty about it now. To anyone who wants to continue it, just tell me, and mention me somewhere in that story, okay?

* * *

_**Prince Perseus and Princess Persephone**_

Two evil words. Mind block. Let's just say, it's gonna be on a LONG HIATUS.

* * *

_**The Wedding of Our Favorite Couples**_

On a SHORT HIATUS.

* * *

_**His Letter and Mementos**_

Shortly after posting this note, I will also post a chapter in said story. I hope you all enjoy it. Wait, who am I kidding? Of course, you would enjoy it 'cause I've left you on the edge of your seats in suspense and anticipation. XD

* * *

**To everyone who read this, thank you, because some people out there don't bother to read authors' notes.**


	7. I will never leave you Ever

**Hey, guys. This is just a preview of the next chapter, nicknamed the Stoll Chapter. Of course, it isn't complete, and is still a bit rough. This is one of the more decent parts. Thanks for reading and reviewing! It really cheered me up. **

* * *

_Preview:_

As expected, this startled everyone and they began to ask questions rapidly.

"What?"

"That's impossible-"

"Did someone summon-"

"Why?'

Annabeth stood up and threw her knife in the opposite wall. Everybody fell silent.

"Stop it! All of you! You should be glad Percy's here, not questioning it! Do you want him to just go away? You don't know what it's like..." At this, Annabeth broke down, crying.

Everyone hung their heads. She was right. They don't know what it's like to love someone with your whole heart, then lose them.

The scent breezed towards Annabeth, softly caressing her curls and comforting her.

When it moved away, Annabeth cried out, "Percy! Don't leave me!"

A voice echoed in all corners of the throne room. "Don't worry, Wise Girl. I will never leave you. Ever."

* * *

**So, yeah, the preview's only halfway decent. But now I've got a challenge. I can't decide which character would say which, and I need two of them. Of course, the one who suggested it will receive recognition in the real chapter.**


	8. That's Uncle Hades' job

**Just to let you know, there is an OOC Hades here. :D Technically, he's more laid-back. Kinda like Poseidon.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_A strong wind blew in the room. It smelt of freshly baked cookies, and salt-water._

_Hades', Hazel's and Nico's eyes widened in realization._

_"Percy..." Nico whispered._

_"What is it, Nico?" Annabeth wiped her eyes with her hand._

_"Hazel?" Frank touched Hazel's shoulder._

_"He's here." Hazel whispered, eerily like Nico._

_"What? Who's here?" Zeus boomed._

_Hades smiled sadly from his temporary obsidian throne. "Our savior and friend. Perseus Jackson. His spirit is here."_

* * *

As expected, this startled everyone and they began to ask questions rapidly.

"What?"

"That's impossible-"

"Did someone summon-"

"Why?'

Annabeth stood up and threw her knife in the opposite wall. Everybody fell silent.

"Stop it! All of you! You should be glad Percy's here, not questioning it! Do you want him to just go away? You don't know what it's like..." At this, Annabeth broke down, crying.

Everyone hung their heads. She was right. They don't know what it's like to love someone with your whole heart, then lose them.

The scent breezed towards Annabeth, softly caressing her curls and comforting her.

When it moved away, Annabeth cried out, "Percy! Don't leave me!"

A voice echoed in all corners of the throne room. "Don't worry, Wise Girl. I will never leave you. Ever."

"Then, how come you won't show yourself?

The voice chuckled. "That's Uncle Hades' job."

Everybody looked to Hades. The god raised his arms up in surrender.

"Yes, yes, I'm on it." With a snap of his fingers, a brilliant gold glow shone, two feet from Annabeth.

"What the hell is happening?" The voice shouted, seemingly startled.

A silhouette of a man was seen in the middle of the glow.

_The figure was looking at his hands, probably wondering where the golden glow came from. _Both the Stolls thought._  
_

The glow became so bright, that everyone, even the gods, had to look away.

When it finally subsided, there, stood a man. Albeit, he was transparent-looking and _floating_, he was still there.

"Percy." Poseidon breathed, leaning forward on his throne.

The throne room was silent.

* * *

**Yet, another cliffie! As aLazyButSmartFanPJO said, you all _'officially and half-heartedly hates Fanfiction user mae2551 for leaving everyone to sulk at the cliffhanger.' _What can I say? I'm evil. Of course, the darkside has cool capes and villain chairs, and most importantly, BLUE COOKIES! But there's another reason, too. I STILL haven't finished the WHOLE chapter, so, I guess you would rather want a short chapter today than a long chapter next month, right?**

**And for my _Going to Hogwarts the Seaweed Brain Way _readers, The Favorite of the Gods has already adopted it. I want to thank each and every one of you for the support you gave me when I was still writing it. I hope you give the same support to her, as she is a good writer and a good friend to me. I love you guys.**


	9. Face the cold hard facts

_Previously:_

_"Percy." Poseidon breathed, leaning forward on his throne._

_The throne room was silent._

* * *

"Um, hey?" Percy's statement came out more as a question. He waved awkwardly.

The others started to cheer, hoot, and shout. Even Clarisse secretly shed a tear or two.

Annabeth walked towards him silently, transfixed. Her gaze never left his, as did Percy's gaze.

Two feet away from him, she stopped. Everyone's noise died down as they watched them.

Percy and Annabeth. Chase and Jackson. They were perfect for each other. They knew it. Everyone knew it.

They could tell what the other was feeling. They comforted each other. _Loved_ each other. As long as love was there, they could face anything.

But if you take them apart, they'll be broken. Only an empty shell of what they used to be. It was a miracle that they survived seven months of separation.

They _could_ read each other's thoughts, but neither of them had actually tried to communicate mentally with each other.

Though no one could see it, an invisible barrier was between the two of them. Only they could see it. It was the barrier of life and death.

Annabeth pressed her hand on the invisible glass. For anyone, her grey eyes would be the same as always. But for Percy, it held a thousand words. Pain, sadness, guiltiness, and_ love._

_Why did you have to die?_

_Don't leave me alone._

_Don't go._

_I love you, Seaweed Brain._

Those words hit Percy like a sharp knife. He pressed his hand on where Annabeth's hand was. His sea-green eyes desperately tried to tell her; how he was so sorry, how much he loved her.

To Annabeth, those eyes held so much emotion. Determination, honor, a sense of duty, sadness, guiltiness and, most importantly, love.

_I'm so, so, so, so sorry, Annabeth._

_Please, forgive me._

_I won't be able to live without you. Even in the afterlife._

_I...I had to do it. I won't let anybody hurt my Wise Girl._

_I love you. I love you. Remember that. Please._

They loved each other. With that thought in their heads, the barrier vanished.

Annabeth's hand passed right through Percy's.

Percy looked and felt as if he had no reason for living anymore.

Annabeth's eyes filled with unshed tears. She fought in holding them back. This time, her pride was controlling her. Hubris.

Percy could only watch sadly as pride overtook her. She stood straight and coldly said to him, "I don't care anymore. You're not wanted here."

He turned away, his head hung. He floated over to the doors of the throne room. He looked back.

Annabeth had turned away from him. Her bottom lip was quivering. She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for Percy to just go.

Percy let a single tear fall. "Goodbye, Annabeth. Wise Girl."

Annabeth was still in the same position as before. "Leave."

He hung his head again, and walked out the doors of Olympus, the big doors closing softly behind him.

In that moment, Annabeth slowly opened her eyes and looked back at him. When he left, a choked sob left her lips. A tear soon followed.

She regretted it, really. But she can't turn back time. And her pride wouldn't let her apologize .

Face the cold hard facts: Annabeth Chase, the daughter of the _wisdom_ goddess, just _stupidly_ sent away Percy Jackson, her _everything._

Let's just say, loyalty isn't the only dangerous fatal flaw out there.

* * *

**Sorry, guys. This would have been posted sooner, if not for the damned keyboard that _oh so conveniently_ broke. _Please, please, please,_ notice the sarcasm. Oh, sorry again for the long wait, and another cliffie :D**


End file.
